Nasi Goreng
by kroxxg
Summary: Sehun kesel banget pokoknya. Kalo lagi kesel ga suka ditanya-tanya, baca aja sendiri huh. Okay Luv. Sehun, Jongin. Kaihun


Sehun paling kesel kalau malem-malem begini disuruh beli nasi goreng kedepan kompleks. Hell ya, memangnya tidak bisa menyuruh Baekhyun –adiknya-, huh?! kenapa harus Ia terus.

"Tega sekali sih! Padahal kan mendung. Kalau hujan terus kehujanan gimana. Ck." Monolog Sehun kesal, tangannya memutar-mutar payung kedepan dan kebelakang tubuhnya. Biar saja kena orang, toh dirinya tinggal kabur.

Disini sebenarnya Sehun yang ngeselin. Okay.

"ngga bisa liat anaknya istirahat sebentar ya?!" Sehun masih saja mengoceh di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kedai nasi goreng di depan kompleks rumahnya.

"nyusahin ck!"

Pluk

Sehun menendang asal kerikil-kerikil menyebalkan yang mengganggu perjalanan mulusnya. Okay. Sebenarnya kerikil itu diam saja. Tidak mengganggu Sehun apalagi peduli dengan Sehun yang lewat, tapi demi Tuhan! Ini karena sehun sedang capek ditambah mood jelek saja. Jadi semua yang dilihatnya di komentari tidak jelas seperti-

"Rumah kok ngga ada pagarnya! Niat bikin rumah ngga sih?! Mending tidur di luar aja sekalian kalo maling tetep bisa masuk juga!" well- semua perumahan dikompleks Sehun memang didesain tanpa pagar sebenarnya termasuk rumahnya.

"huh! Asdfghj-" Sehun yang tadinya berisik dan menggeliat tidak jelas terdiam.

' _okay calm, sehun calm.'_ Raut wajah Sehun berubah datar dan tenang, tangan dimasukkan ke kantung celana denim selututnya.

Mau tau kenapa? Begini-

"Hai Sehun! Mau kemana?." -gebetan Sehun lewat.

"Hai ka! Mau kedepan beli nasi goreng- Loh kak Chanyeol baru pulang? Jam segini?." Sehun bertanya bingung dengan wajah sok polos dan sok di imutin kemudian melihat jam di smartphonenya.

"Baru mau pergi, bye Sehun!" yang ditaksir malah tersenyum agak bingung kemudian meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja tanpa ada pikiran memberi sehun tumpangan, setidaknya sampai depan kompleks! Huh!.

Oh!

Dia baru ingat kalau ini malam minggu, pantes kakak ganteng itu baru pergi!. Mau ngapel ternyata.

._.

._.

._.

._.

Akhirnya sampai juga ke kedai nasi goreng sialan ini. Coba dari dulu kedai ini ngga buka disini, pasti mamanya Sehun ngga pengen beli!.

"mas beli nasi goreng satu, jangan terlalu pedas, garam nya agak banyak, acar nya juga. Ohiya telur nya di dadar, dibungkus!." Ucap Sehun kesal. Tangannya meremukkan kertas pesanan mama Sehun yang ribetnya minta ampun, mana cuma beli satu doang. Gak nawarin Sehun lagi?!.

"Baik tuan, silahkan tunggu sebentar." Si penjual berujar ramah tanpa memalingkan wajahnya kearah Sehun.

"okay." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas lalu duduk ke kursi kayu yang terletak di paling ujung kedai.

"Gak sopan banget sih. Ck. Kalo pembeli lagi mesen liat wajahnya kek, matanya kek, hatinya kek." Racauan Sehun semakin tidak jelas dan parahnya dia tidak sadar.

Kedai nasi goreng ini sedang ramai sebenarnya, dan itu yang membuat perempatan di dahi Sehun muncul. Terang saja, berisik sekali disini, panas, bau keringat ugh dan rokok bonus asap-asapnya. Totaly hate that!.

._.

*A long long long long minutes later*

._.

"mas lama banget sih? Di goreng atau diendepin?!" Sehun teriak kesel, bodo amat lagian lama banget pesenannya ngga dateng-dateng mana mama nya udah nelfonin dari tadi. Jangan-jangan mama nya hamil lagi, cerewet banget sial!.

"iya mas sebentar, sabar ya mas." tukang nasgornya membalas teriakan Sehun dengan sabar, lagi-lagi tidak menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Sehun.

' _Kenapa sih tuh orang?! Ngomong tapi ngga ngeliat kearah orang yang diajak ngomong, jangan-jangan mukanya putih lagi?! Hih~'_ monolog Sehun kesel campur geli. Sebenernya ngga masalah sih kalo mukanya putih, tapi kalo muka tukangnya putih ya aneh aja! Soalnya tadi Sehun ngeliat tangan sama kaki mas-masnya item, terus dari belakang leher mas nya juga item. Yakali mukanya putih! Sehun kan jadi geli ngebayanginnya, serem!.

Sehun menundukan kepalanya, dari tadi kayak ada bulu-bulu ngelilingin kakinya. Ganggu aja sih.

"eh kucing?!" mata Sehun membelalak kaget.

"kucing!" teriakkannya tambah kenceng.

Pengunjung lainnya berdecak kesal. Iyalah kesel, dari tadi Sehun ganggu banget abisnya. Ngetok-ngetok meja kayak drum, sambil nyanyi lagi. Kalau merdu sih gapapa. Terus ngupil! Mana dilempar-lempar sembarangan kalo engga di tempel kebawah meja, ew! Kalo masuk ke nasi goreng pengunjung gimana?! Kalo masuk ke wajan tukangnya sih gapapa, seenggaknya biar mateng dulu upilnya. Terus sekarang teriak-teriak ngeliat kucing?!.

"ada apa mas? Takut kucing ya?" tukang nasi goreng nya dateng bawa pesenan sehun. Sehun masih asik nunjuk-nunjuk kearah kucing yang ada di bawah meja, kepalanya masih nunduk. Matanya membelalak, bibir nya mingkem, kayak nahan BAB. Jelek banget pokoknya.

"engga, gemes aja," Sehun merubah wajahnya menjadi datar kembali, tidak menghiraukan uluran plastik berisi nasi goreng. Raut wajah tukang nasi gorengnya mengernyit heran.

"kata mama saya, saya ngga boleh megang kucing. Ntar kucingnya gepeng." Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya, dengan wajah datar.

"hah?" tukang nasgornya tambah bingung. Kenapa mamanya Sehun bilang gitu? Sehun tuh lebay banget abisnya, apalagi kalo gemes. Kucingnya bisa di peluk-peluk sampai gepeng. Kasian kucingnya kan.

"iya gitu mas." Sehun mendongak kearah tukang nasgor nya dengan mode slowmotion, mukanya masih datar jangan lupa.

"oh. Eh iya ini pesenannya mas, semuanya tiga ribu won." Tukang nasgornya kembali menyodorkan plastik tadi kearah sehun. Sambil memberikan bon harga berisi pesanan sehun. Keren juga.

' _sialan ganteng!'_ sehun fanboying-an didalam hatinya. Duh iyalah ada mas-mas ganteng gemesin didepannya. Pake kaos oblong biasa, bawahannya denim kumel ditambah sendal jepit, rambutnya dipomed abalan ala-ala Kai EXO member boyband yang Baekhyun suka ciumin dikamar, poster maksudnya. Ralat deh caci makian Sehun tadi kalo mas nya ganteng begini. Gelap sih tapi manis. Yang paling penting dia lebih ganteng dari kak Chanyeol, sexy lagi deuh.

"Sehun." Sehun dengan ga tau malu nya ngenalin diri sambil ngambil bon ditangan mas-masnya. Sekalian ngejabat tangannya juga!, sialan. Modus ew. Dasar jombs.

"eh? Jongin mas." Jongin –tukang nasi goreng- membalas modusan Sehun, kemudian menyeringai. "semuanya tiga ribu won ya Hun, tapi kalo ini jadi gratis deh." Jongin menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya, sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya.

' _Sok akrab sekali udah manggil nama, tapi gapapa deh. Orang ganteng bebas.'_ Batin Sehun kilat. Rupanya dia lupa siapa yang genit duluan.

Sehun yang emang jiwa aslinya terong berlapis cabe senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Ingat? Adiknya aja baekhyun.

"bayar aja deh mas, nih." Sehun cengar-cengir tidak jelas, sambil memberikan selembaran tiga ribu won kepada si mas ganteng. Kenapa dia nolak? Agak geli sebenarnya, takut ketularan ekhm- gelap.

"yah yaudah deh, makasih ya Hun. Besok beli lagi jangan lupa." Jongin berbalik memodusi sehun yang sedang berdiri dari kursinya -siap-siap mau balik pulang-, kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya ganteng.

"okay! Bye Jongin!." Parahnya sehun lebih genit, mengedipkan matanya kemudian memberikan flyingkiss. Jangan lupa pantat ber'otot'nya di goyangkan untuk menggoda Jongin. Pengunjung sekaligus penonton adegan mereka dari tadi, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran sekaligus jijik.

Jongin menyeringai puas sambil menatap kepergian sehun. Tanpa Sehun sadari, Jongin sedari tadi memang memerhatikan Sehun lewat cermin kecil di gerobak nasi gorengnya. Yang beruntungnya tepat sekali menghadap kearah Sehun. Makanya sengaja dia lama-lamain pesenannya, abisnya unik banget sih Sehun cantik lagi. Ah ah ah.

FIN

Hai semua HAHAHAHA, mau coba-coba ngepost ff. Abisnya gue bikin banyak tapi setengah-setengah mulu wkwkwk baru kali ini ada yang sampe END Cuma 1000w lagi, ga guna bgt. Garing lagi:'. Idenya lama banget munculnya wks, sekalinya niat atau dapet ide eh males ngetik. Maaf ya, jelek pasti. Amatiran kan gue wkwk. Emang gue mah bisanya baca doang wkwkw, tapi lagi pengen nyoba bikin terus ngepost aja. Pokoknya para author lain keren deh, apalagi yang suka buat ff panjang:'). Maaf juga ya, gue sering nemplok gajelas di ff kalian para senpai nim:') pake caps lagi wkwkwwk. Berisik banget ya gue. Emang keturunan. Sebenernya mau buat sehun dingin plus kalem, duh uke idaman bgt kan. Tapi jadi cabe gara-gara make nama Baekhyun/?. Maaf ya kalo biasnya dinistakan dikit/?. Tenang aja gue nistainnya setengah hati kok. Yauda deh dadah. Selamat membaca~

 _Ps: kalo jadinya berantakan maaf ya wkwkwk, ngga ngerti ngeditnya. Settingan ffnet nya aja ngga ngerti/?. Seriusan._


End file.
